1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing a relay service in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a Base Station (BS) to provide a relay service in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication system includes a relay service in order to provide service coverage extension or improve network reliability. For example, the communication system may use a Relay Station (RS) to provide a relay service. As another example, the communication system may use a Base Station (BS) and a Mobile Station (MS) to provide a relay service.
As described above, a BS of a communication system may operate in a relay mode in order to provide a relay service. However, related-art communication standards do not provide specific conditions for a relay mode operation of a BS. Thus, when a BS converts or switches to a relay mode at a certain place or location, the BS operating in the relay mode may interfere with another RS, thus reducing transmission efficiency of the communication system. Accordingly, there is a need for specific conditions for a relation mode operation and a relay mode conversion of a BS in the communication system.